1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to material handling, particularly to materials handled in the construction industries such as metal rebar used in concrete construction. The invention facilitates the ease of moving this type of material and minimizes fatigue and risk of back injury to workers.
2. Background Description of Prior Art
Most construction companies involved in heavy construction who utilize concrete as a building material have a major problem with worker fatigue and back injury due to overexertion. One of the reasons that these problems surface is that rebar, the steel reinforcing used to prevent the concrete from coming apart, and other similar very heavy and hard to move objects, are very difficult to move from unloading areas to sites where they are needed. In most cases the rebar, or other similar material, is moved manually utilizing two workers acting as a team. Each person on the team must work in unison with the other member and pick the material up from the ground, place it on their shoulders, and carry it to where it's needed. The number of lengths of the rebar or similar material carried by the team on each trip will depend on the diameter and length of each piece. Generally, the number will be about three or four pieces per trip.
In order to facilitate movement of construction materials similar to rebar, most workers would find it desirable to have a material handling device capable of assisting in moving the material from one place to another.
Heretofore there has not been a personnel mounted material handling device proposed which is capable of assisting workers to move construction materials similar to rebar from one place to another. However, there are some which have been designed to be attached to a persons belt and used to carry small hand tools, and the like, which are totally unsatisfactory for the task of moving construction materials.